Lightning
The Spiritual magic of Lightning can be used by Arcs. There are three kinds of arcs. All arcs share the ability to manipulate lightning as well as they are optimistic in general. Sometimes seen as cold or cruel only because they used to moving fast and slowness bothers them deeply. 'Chromos: '''Uncommon arcs whose lighting takes on no distinct color. These people can fire lighting from their hands or charge it into spheres firing waves of energy outward. If concentrted these blasts can be fired similar to large lasers with highly destructive properties. '''Voyas: '''These arcs are uncommon but not rare, their trade ability is to summon a bolt of lighting that envelops their body pulling them upwards into the stormclouds, from here they can travel through the lighting covering large distances in a few short seconds. This ability is usually only used by masters of this type. '''Energis: '''Common Arcs who can charge their physical bodies with energy making them move faster or build a powerful hierro around their bodies. They use this ability to increase their physical and mental output making their brains react faster or their muscles stronger for a few short minutes. Not to be used very often as it can cause extreme harm to the weilder. '''Nitras: ' Rare arcs whose ability is referred to as the cold lightning. "Death-light". These individuals wield a powerful cold lighting, capable of stopping an opponenets heart entirely or freezing them in place, depending on level of mastery. Their trademark ability related to this element is the ability to contain the powerful energy of their lighting into small bolts and fire them in rapid succession; much like lasers of high damage potency. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of lightning in the world of Cuocir is: to regualte the hatred of the world and release it through the physical manifestation of storms. Starting forest fires and burning entire stretches of woods for new trees to rise and grow again. Lighting was not one of the original 9 elements learned from The Elemental dragons, but was later derived from fire. No-one in history has been reported as a powerful Arc. Lightning is believed to be the esscence of joy and is associated with the colors yellow, blue, and green. The seal of lighting is several lighting bolts overlapping in different directions. Use in General '''Construction: '''Many buildings in higher tech cities are powered by electrical generators and large ion batteries developed by jeijeikai, and powered by arcs who will basically keep the cities running so they dont sink into the seas. '''Engineering: '''Arcs play a key role in new technology being released to the public as their ability powers many of the new cores used to make vehicles move more effeciently, their newest technological advancement has been a hoverbike powered by windrider technology and an electrical hyper alabation core allowing for rapid movement over short distances. The modern equivalent to a motorcycle. Primarily used by military forces as of current. '''Medicine: '''Arcs in medicine are a common sight as they can speed up a personon heart rate and revive people from otherwise fatal wounds that would stop the heart, they can also extarct energy from the persons body to keep them from bleeding out and panicing. '''Arean Combat: '''Lighting types are common sight to the arena as they are a moderate to difficult fighter class. They have many points in their favor and are relatively averga efighters making up nearly 30 percent of the total population of gladiators in the arena.